the bed bug turnabout
by Kakkid
Summary: the bed bugs are attackin the school will phoenix wright be able to fight them away in this great TURNABOUT? (thank u mr studentattorney for letting me use ur ace cover image thing)


_**phoenix wright turnabout bed bugs**_ by AceKakkidSpiritofAceFan

phoenix wright was in school with his friend miles edgeworth and le skrub larry butz

but larry wasnt there he just didnt notice cause phoenix never notices larry so he just always assumes hes there but hes not there today so i apology for the assumption of his presence

"miles where is larry" said phoenix

"hes sic in bed" said miles

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed larry running out of the school bedroom or whatever its called running out "THE BED BUGS GOT ME"

"uhhh actually i think hes sick out of bed now" said pehonix

* * *

THE SCHOOL HOSPITAL

12:59PM

* * *

"hm yes i see" said the doctor "larry butz is very sick"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted phoenix

"HOWWWW" shouted mills

"larry BUTTS, i told u not to let the bed bugs bite u stupid fuckin child" said doctor slapping larry around the room

"but sur i" said larry

"NO BUT SUR IS" shouted doctor

"hey wait a minute i just reelized somethin" said phoenix

"what" said mills

"THERES FUCKIN **BED BUGS** IN OUR SCHOOL GUYS"

"thats no big deel well get rid of them right principal von karma"

"errrr yes thats how a perfect von karma does things" said franziska whipping the doctor for not knowing she was perfect

"serously guys i think we shud do this ourselfs" said phoenix

"no" said edgey

"ehh ok i trust the principle" said phoenix cause franziska is the dead prince manfred von karmas daughter and manfred was perfect who never lost a single trial to get students expelled

that night phoenix dreamed of getting eaten by large bugs

the next day he woke up and his mother was at the door screaming a him

"WTF BUT UR DED" shouted phoenix

"NO IM NOT WTF" shouted teresa "oh right im ghost oooOOOOOO"

anyway teresa shoved letter into wrights face and his brain cells absorbed it so they could read it it said

"yeah so we found bedtime bugs in larrys butt so quarantine ur kids and get the bed bugs the fuck off him"

"NOOOOO" shouted nick

so next day phoenix went to school

"i cant fucking leave they stripped searched me for bed bugs" phoenix remembered the traumatic experience

"but its ok now the bed bugs are all gone the country can rest in peace at last, wait not like theyre dead but they can rest without war against bed bugs is what i mean"

phoenix stepped into the school and BARS CLOSED THE DOOR BEHIND HIM AND THE ROOM TURNED RED

"RED ALERT RED ALERT BED BUGS SPOTTED IN THE SCHOOL!" shouted the man

at that moment GUNZ appeared next to phoenix they took aim and fired and all the bullets hit bed bugs that got into him last night but they didnt hit phoenix because these GUNZ are experts

the room was still red so everyone was picked up and dragged to a classroom with bars in window and door

"U ARE ALL UNDER ARREST UNTIL WE FIGURE OUT WHO HAS THE BED BUGS"

"fuck" said miles

"ok lets figure out who has the bed bugs" said phoenix

"basic logic tells me its larry" said miles

"nahhhh bro i was like their first suspect they got all the bugs off me" said larry

"hmmm who has the bugs" thought phoenix

"lets go look for evidence" said miles

they went to the door but the bars appeared again locking them in

"NOONE LEAVES" said the voice of a woman who was the principal, but then she removed her hair and it was SOME BALD GUY IN A RED SHIRT "and to make sure u dont get any ideas..."

the guy pressed the phone thing on his belt and it turned off all the phones

"ha ha ha u cant call ur parents and ur parents cant call u" laughed hemlock disappearing

"WAITAMINUTE" shouted miles turning on his phone "he just stopped us calling our praents, WE CAN GET HELP"

edgey went onto some place on the internet called WC but the guys were more interested in having time for delays and glasses of wine u see in the pic so they were no help

parents tried to get in so hemlock decided to lie to them

"aha noooo no no these bed bugs arent real theyre a prank by our sixth years or whatever we call them here, its fake news"

" **DID SOMEONE SAY FAKE NEWS?** " shouted a man who drove into the school

it was fox news here to get news on the bed bugs

edgey tried to get more help cause of this but the WC people just wanted them to get an interview even tho they were in prison for the crime of someone having bed bugs but WHO? shit man this is like when ur 7 and one of the bois shits on the toilet but not IN the toilet and the next guy doesnt clean it before tellin on him so all the bois gotta clean it cause 2 people = a raid

larry was banging the door but they wouldnt let them out cause they had to be safe from the bed bugs

"OBJECTION!" shouted edgey "if ur tryin to save us from them then WHY ARE U KEEPING US IN THE SCHOOL WHERE THEY ARE"

bald man cud not argue with that so he broke down and opened the door and everyone runned out

"ok guys miles larry we gotta find the truth" said phoenix

"phoenix was it u" said miles

"nah some guys killed them befre"

"BUT" said miels "they did that to everyone"

"WHAT" said larry "but wheres teh bugs"

"its simple" siad edgey "they are not on anyone"

"then where, they arent anywher ein the school, theyd have been found" said larry

"it means" said phoenix "the bugs... are OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL!"

"oh good" said miles "not like thats a problem."

 **OH WAIT IT IS**

the ground shook and there were giant bud beggars attacking the school

"NOOOOO" we all gonna die" shouted everyone

the fox news guy tried to record it and hemlock try to stop him but he got kicked away and away

"great there are bed bugs outside the school" said phoenix "i mean not grate that was SARCASTIC"

"wait great..." said miles "BILLY!" he pointed to the guy in a coat "can u fit in this grate"

billy fit in the grate and looked around and found the evidence

"ok lets see" said phoenix "OMFG ITS THE MEMESTERMEMES CONFESSION!"

"WHAT UR WHAT WHAT WHAT" shouted larrys butt

"yes lets go get them" said phoenix

they went to the front of the school

"the man who mastermemed the bugs" said phoenix pointing "is YOU, FOX NEWS MAN SAILOR!"

"WHAT" shotued the sailor who was also the fox boy

"yes, somehow the bed bugs attacked hemlock but not you. WHY?"

"no reason"

"no reson exept for the fact that ur not done here because u needed to return to the school to get back the CONFESSION U ACCIDENTALLY LEFT BEHIND IN TEH GRATE"

the letter said "i sailor the fox guy am the meme who memestermemes the memes (which means i am the villain behind the bed bugs) - sailor"

"NOOOO" shouted him

"the reason ur still here..." said phoenix pointing "is because u couldnt let anyone find this incriminating evidence!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted sailor and the ground turned into a sea and he got lost at sea forever

after that a bike hit hemlock in the face and he died so they had to find a replacement principal instead

there is one man who can do it, being the school captin isnt enough for this brave man

DRDIGERTZ FOR PRINCIPAL

THE END


End file.
